Wasurenai yo
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: 'Maaf', kata-kata yang tidak pernah sempat terucapkan. /I miss you. I won't forget. I promise. I'll never forget. Please, please wait for me./ SaIno. AU. One-Shot. Warning inside. Mind to R&R?:3


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and all the characters. They're Masashi Kishimoto's.

Pairing : SaIno

Genre : Angst & Romance (?)

Warning : full of flashbacks

Fufufu! Bukannya ngeberesin fic lain, malah bikin fic baru lagi. Well, salah kan si ide yang suka muncul tiba-tiba. XD Oke, sekedar basa basi informasi (+promosi?), fic ini dibuat dalam waktu yang berdekatan dengan dua fic NS yang berjudul 'Mine' dan 'Back to December' cuma lebih lama aja beresnya XD. Dan sama kayak dua fic itu, yang terinspirasi dari lagu, fic ini pun (sedikit) terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu, walaupun formatnya bukan songfic. Dan lagu yang beruntung (?) menjadi inspirasi saya itu adalah lagu yang dibawakan oleh Aoyama Thelma yang berjudul 'Wasurenai yo', as you can see from the title of this fic. Ok, 'Wasurenai yo' means 'I won't forget'. Yah, kalau reader-tachi-san sempat, silakan dicek juga MV dari lagu ini. ^^

Ah, saya nggak akan banyak omong lagi.

Please enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Wasurenai yo<strong>

**.**

**.**

Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Setelah kedua _aquamarine_-nya terbuka utuh, yang ia lakukan pun hanyalah memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit. Wajah wanita itu tampak kusut, seperti biasanya. Sudah hampir tiga bulan, wanita itu terus memasang wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan tanpa akhir. Dia tidak bisa tersenyum. Ia bahkan lupa caranya tersenyum. Dan semua itu, karena sesuatu yang paling berharga darinya telah direnggut oleh kekuatan yang bahkan tidak bisa dilawannya.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, dia terus begitu, terbaring di atas kasur dalam keadaan mata yang terbuka sendu. Benaknya terus meraung.

Kenapa semua tetap berjalan seperti biasa?

Kenapa hari terus berganti seperti biasa?

Kenapa orang-orang terus menjalankan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa?

Tidak adakah seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa sosok pria itu sudah tidak ada dan semua benar-benar berbeda?

Tidak lagi seperti biasa.

Perlahan, wanita itu mencoba untuk kembali memejamkan matanya. Seketika itu, sekelebat ingatan langsung menghampirinya.

.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Saaiii-kuuun!" panggil gadis itu –Ino- dengan riang sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya saat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya tengah berdiam di taman belakang sekolah yang memang penuh dengan beraneka jenis bunga. Pemuda berkulit pucat yang dipanggil Sai itu pun langsung menolehkan pandangannya dari kanvas di hadapannya ke arah sang gadis. _

_"Melukis lagi, eh?" ujar sang gadis lebih lanjut._

_Sai hanya tersenyum. _

_"Boleh kulihat?" tanya Ino basa-basi. Toh dia tidak perlu mendengar jawaban Sai dulu untuk langsung menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan melihat lukisan yang tengah dibuat pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Ia pun menyangga tubuhnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas lutut yang sedikit tertekuk. Begitu melihat apa yang tengah dilukis oleh pemuda itu, tubuh Ino pun kembali tegak seketika. "Sai-kun… ini…"_

_Sai tampak merona. Dia menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang jelas-jelas belepotan oleh cat minyak yang baru saja digunakannya. Tentu saja cat minyak itu pun meninggalkan jejak yang jelas di wajahnya yang putih pucat._

_"Maaf… aku seenaknya menggambarmu tanpa izin…" ujar Sai sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Tapi Ino… aku…"_

_Mata Ino membesar. Tak lama kemudian tawanya pun pecah. Sai yang melihat Ino tertawa langsung menghentikan kata-katanya dan kemudian memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan heran. Karena Ino tidak kunjung berhenti tertawa, Sai pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya. Tentu saja, senyuman khas-nya tetap ia tunjukkan seperti biasa._

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Wajahmu itu, Sai-kun!" ujar Ino sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna oranye dari rok sekolahnya. "Kau tidak sadar ya?"_

_Dengan lembut, Ino pun langsung mengelap noda cat itu dari pipi Sai. Tapi mendadak, Sai menyambar pergelangan tangan gadis itu._

_"Sapu tanganmu nanti…"_

_"Kotor? Biar saja! Memang itu gunanya sapu tangan kok!" jawab Ino sambil menyeringai. "Nah… sekarang wajahmu sudah kembali bersih, Mr. Handsome!" goda Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sai sesaat._

_"Thanks, Ms. Beauty," balas Sai sambil tersenyum. _

_"Lalu," ujar Ino sambil menyimpan kembali sapu tangannya. "Apa yang mau kau katakan tadi?"_

_Sai mematung. Hilang sudah semua niat yang bergejolak dalam dirinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Yah, salahkan cat minyak yang menempel di wajahnya di saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi dipikir-pikir, Sai sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk mengatakannya sekarang. Entah mengapa tadi ia sempat berpikiran untuk mengungkapkannya begitu saja, tanpa persiapan ataupun perencanaan yang matang. Bukankah dalam mengungkapkan perasaan yang terpenting adalah suasana? Itu yang pernah Sai baca di buku. Ah, benar! Sai hampir saja kelepasan karena melupakan hal itu!_

_"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab Sai akhirnya, sambil tersenyum._

_Ino mengerutkan alisnya, tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Tadi kau bilang 'tapi Ino, aku…'. Seperti itu kan?"_

_Oh, sial! Gadis itu sempat mendengar rupanya. Nah sekarang, pilihan sudah tersedia bagi Sai, melanjutkan niat dadakannya atau mengurungkannya untuk suatu perencanaan yang lebih baik?_

_"Sai-kun?"_

_"Saat lukisanku selesai, akan kuberitahukan padamu…" ujar Sai sambil kembali duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke kanvasnya._

_"Haaahh?"_

_"Sabar. Kau juga, sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu!" ujar Sai sambil mengambil kuas dan paletnya._

_Ino berdiri dengan rasa ingin tahu memenuhi benaknya. Tapi sejurus kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum._

_Ya, gadis itu akan menunggu sampai pemuda itu siap untuk mengatakan hal yang paling ingin didengarnya._

**~END of FLASHBACK~**

.

Kedua _aquamarine_ itu kembali terbuka. Sekali ini, cairan bening mendadak terjatuh bersamaan dengan terbukanya kedua mata itu. Wanita berambut pirang itu langsung mengusap sudut matanya perlahan. Sembari melakukan itu, ia pun terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Diputarkannya tubuhnya hingga kedua kaki putih itu menyentuh lantai yang beralaskan karpet berwarna kecoklatan.

Sungguh, sebenarnya wanita itu enggan untuk bangun. Seandainya saja ia bisa tertidur selamanya… mungkin ia bisa bermimpi indah lebih lama. Bermimpi tentang kekasihnya…

Wanita itu memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan bersiap-siap. Bagaimanapun, hari ini ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan di samping menjaga toko yang menjadi sumber penghasilan utamanya akhir-akhir ini. Sekenanya, ia pun membersihkan diri dan mengenakan sebuah kemeja hitam yang membentuk tubuhnya, dipadankan dengan sebuah rok hitam model _A-line_ sepanjang lutut.

Selesai merias diri seadanya, ia pun beranjak ke meja yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Di atas meja itu, terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna gelap dengan posisi yang nyaris tidak pernah berubah. Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan kemudian terpaku memandangi sepasang anting yang terdiam dengan tenang di dalam kotak tersebut. Anting tersebut berbentuk bunga berwarna biru dengan sebuah permata berwarna kuning sebagai porosnya. Wanita itu pun langsung mengenakan anting-anting tersebut pada masing-masing telinganya.

Kini, ia telah siap untuk meninggalkan kamarnya, meninggalkan rumahnya yang sederhana namun tampak tidak begitu terurus itu. Tapi mendadak saja, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah tembok –tempat sebuah kalender bergantung dengan nyaman. Perlahan, ia pun mengarahkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah kalender tersebut berada. Diulurkannya tangannya yang kurus untuk menyobek bagian terdepan dari kalender yang memberikan akses bagi indera penglihatannya untuk melihat angka lain yang tertera di atas kertas putih yang menjadi warna dasar kalender tersebut.

Hari ini… tanggal 4.

Ya. Tanggal 4.

Karena itulah, ia bersiap-siap seperti sekarang.

Hari ini, tanggal ini, akan selalu menjadi hari yang berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa dimana ia hanya bisa menunggu di rumah sembari berharap bahwa pintu itu akan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang dirindukannya. Sosok itu akan berkata '_tadaima'_ dan wanita itu akan menjawab '_okaerinasai'_, berkebalikan dari rutinitas yang biasa mereka lakukan dimana sosok itulah yang akan menyambut kedatangannya setelah ia pulang kerja dari rumah sakit. Sungguh, wanita itu tidak akan pernah keberatan, berapa lama pun waktu yang harus ia gunakan untuk menunggunya, asalkan sosok itu memang bisa kembali padanya, memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang sangat, sangat dirindukannya.

Sayangnya, wanita itu tahu kalau semua itu sia-sia. Penantiannya tidak akan pernah membawa sosok itu kembali padanya. Tidak.

Jika ia memilih jalan pintas, maka menyusul pria itu adalah satu-satunya jalan. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia masih mempunyai tanggungan. Buah kasihnya bersama sosok itu, pria itu –kekasihnya, suaminya.

Ia tahu ia tidak boleh terus seperti ini, demi kesehatan sang bayi juga. Tapi ia belum bisa melangkah maju. Belum saatnya.

Uluran tangan keluarga maupun temannya yang dengan tulus menawarkan bantuan ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Di rumah itu. Bersama semua kenangan yang tidak akan tergantikan.

Dibuangnya kertas kalender yang sudah tidak terpakai itu ke sembarang arah. Ia pun beranjak keluar dari rumahnya, menghampiri toko yang merupakan bagian depan rumahnya. Diambilnya beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna kebiruan dengan kelopak yang berjumlah lima masing-masing. Bagian tengah bunga itu berwarna kuning. Ya, bisa dibilang, bunga yang dibawanya adalah model dari anting yang kini tengah dikenakannya.

Setelah itu, wanita itu pun merangkai bunga berwarna kebiruan tersebut dengan tiga batang bunga berwarna pink. Bunga berwarna pink itu memiliki kelopak yang berangkap dan terkesan halus dan berbentuk membulat.

Merasa bahwa semua yang hendak dibawanya telah siap, wanita pun kini benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu _flat_ berwarna hitam yang sederhana. Ia pun berjalan dengan menggenggam erat buket bunga yang telah dirangkainya sendiri. Bersamaan dengan itu, benaknya pun memperlihatkan berbagai macam kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakannya untuk menemaninya sepanjang perjalanan.

.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Lukisan wanita berambut pirang itu terpajang di sebuah rumah sederhana. Rumah yang berhasil dibeli dengan uang hasil penjualan lukisan sang pemuda dan hasil kerja keras sang gadis sebagai perawat di rumah sakit. Dan karena itu, meskipun kecil, rumah itu pun menjadi rumah idaman keduanya._

_Ya, keduanya –Sai dan Ino- akhirnya memutuskan menikah setelah 5 tahun lebih masa berpacaran. Selama berpacaran, sifat yang bertolak belakang di antara keduanya –Sai yang kalem dan Ino yang bersemangat- membuat hubungan mereka bukan tanpa pertengkaran. Tapi merasa bahwa lebih banyak perasaan nyaman saat mereka berdekatan satu sama lain, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menikah._

_Setelah menikah, Ino melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai perawat di salah satu rumah sakit sementara Sai tetap mengikuti hasratnya untuk menjadi pelukis. Ia memang belum cukup dikenal, tapi prospek untuk menjadi pelukis terkenal itu tentu saja ada. Beberapa karyanya bahkan sudah dilirik oleh beberapa kolektor lukisan ternama. Dan tentu saja hal ini menambah kebahagiaan Sai dan Ino, sebagai pasangan pengantin baru._

_"Tadaima!" ujar Ino suatu malam._

_"Okaeri," sambut Sai yang baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah dan ia tengah menggunakan handuk untuk mengeringkannya. "Malam sekali?"_

_Ino mengangguk sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Sai. "Hari ini banyak pasien yang mendadak masuk…" jawab Ino dengan nada manjanya. "Aku cape~k!"_

_Sai tertawa kecil sambil mengecup kening Ino. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Akan kusiapkan makan malam untukmu…"_

_"Yaay! Kau memang suami yang pengertian, Mr. Handsome!"_

_"Sudah tugasku, Mrs. Beauty!"_

_Ino menyeringai. Sai tersenyum. Panggilan yang nyaris tidak berubah meskipun keduanya kini sudah berubah status. _

_Setelah beberapa saat berpandangan, Sai pun kemudian berbisik, "Aishiteru," tepat di telinga Ino._

_Spontan, wajah Ino pun langsung berubah memerah. Sai kemudian tertawa dan langsung melepaskan pelukan Ino. "Sudah sana, kau mandi dulu! Atau kau mau kumandikan, hm?"_

_Ino menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sai. "Coba saja kalau kau berani!"_

_"Kenapa tidak?"_

_Dan setelah itu, pasangan pengantin baru itu pun berlarian layaknya anak kecil yang sedang berebut mainan. Pada akhirnya, Ino berhasil ditangkap oleh Sai. Pria berambut ebony itu pun memeluknya dari belakang, di bagian pinggang. Ino tertawa-tawa sambil berpura-pura meronta pada awalnya. Tapi tawa itu pun langsung terhenti seketika tatkala Sai menghadapkan wajah Ino ke arahnya. Setelah itu, Sai langsung mengecup bibir Ino dengan lembut. Ino kemudian hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan suaminya itu._

_Ino bahagia. Sai pun merasakan hal yang sama._

_Ya, keduanya sangat bahagia._

_Andai saja kebahagiaan itu bisa bertahan sampai selamanya…_

**~END of FLASHBACK~**

.

Rindu. Ia rindu pada pria itu.

Ia rindu pada sosok pria itu.

Ia rindu mendengar suara pria itu yang menyambutnya saat ia pulang ke rumah.

Ia rindu saat-saat dimana pria itu membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang penuh kehangatan padanya.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa hari-hari bahagia itu harus cepat berlalu? Bahkan hari-hari itu tidak akan bisa kembali meski ia menunggu sesabar apapun.

Mendadak, langkahnya terhenti. Di tempat itu…

Tempat naas itu.

Di persimpangan jalan yang merenggut segalanya…

Wanita itu terdiam. Matanya memandang nanar pada jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Diabaikannya tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan orang-orang padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun lampu jalan sudah berganti, memberikan kesempatan bagi para pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang, wanita itu tetap saja berdiam seolah ia tidak menyadari bahwa lampu sudah berganti warna.

Beberapa yang melihatnya mungkin bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dipikirkan wanita itu. Apalagi, penampilan wanita itu yang serba hitam serta buket bunga yang tengah berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Ya, beberapa mungkin bisa menebaknya.

Tapi wanita itu tidak peduli.

Saat ini, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah hari itu…

.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_Hari itu, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Ino pulang nyaris larut. Tubuhnya lelah dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Begitu sampai di rumah, harapan Ino adalah ia akan disambut oleh senyum suaminya. Namun, begitu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, yang menemuinya adalah suasana hening dan rumah yang gelap. _

_"Sai?" panggil Ino perlahan sembari menyalakan lampu ruang tengahnya. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah itu. Kosong, hening. Sosok suaminya yang dicarinya tidak terlihat di mana pun. Ino terus melangkah ke kamar tidur keduanya. Tetap tidak ada siapapun di sana. _

_Merengut, Ino pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Emosinya seakan hendak naik ke puncak. Ia sudah bekerja susah payah hingga kepalanya terasa berdenyut namun begitu ia pulang, ia tidak bisa mendapati sosok suaminya di mana pun. Padahal biasanya, suaminya itu selalu menyambutnya di rumah. Sekarang, hari sudah menunjukkan nyaris pukul 11 malam dan suaminya tidak ada. _

_Ke mana dia pergi?_

_Pikiran negatif pun mulai merasuk ke benak Ino. Mungkinkah Sai menemui perempuan lain karena Ino sendiri sibuk bekerja? Mungkinkah suaminya itu mencari kesenangan di luar? Sekejab, Ino langsung melempar bantal yang semula digunakannya untuk merebahkan kepala. Giginya bergemeretuk. Matanya mulai berair. Ino tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa emosinya benar-benar ingin meledak. Hanya masalah sepele jika Ino bisa berpikiran dengan jernih saat itu. Tapi Ino tidak bisa. Tidak saat itu._

_Karenanya, begitu suara yang sedari tadi ditunggunya bergema di ruang tamu, Ino pun langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan menyambut suaminya itu dengan… amarah._

_"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang mulai meninggi._

_"Ah? Kau sudah pulang?" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. "Dengar, aku…"_

_"Kau baru bertemu wanita mana, hah?" tembak Ino langsung dengan gusar. _

_"Eh?"_

_"Kau berselingkuh kan? Makanya baru pulang jam segini?"_

_"T-tunggu Ino! Kau bilang apa?"_

_"Kau jahat, Sai! Padahal aku sudah bekerja keras dan kau malah bersenang-senang di luar!" bentak Ino dengan emosinya yang sungguh tidak stabil. Tuduhannya pun terasa tidak masuk akal, namun saat ini, bagi Ino, itulah satu-satunya kenyataan yang bisa dilihatnya. "Kau tidak peduli padaku lagi, eh, Sai? Setelah semua yang kulakukan untuk kehidupan kita selama ini, apa balasanmu?"_

_"Ino, tenang dulu. Kau kenapa sih? Aku bukannya bersenang-senang! Tadi ada telepon dari seseorang yang mengatakan ingin membeli lukisanku dan dia…"_

_"Tidak usah berdalih! Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Mana ada transaksi di tengah malam seperti ini?"_

_"Bukan begitu! Aku janji bertemu dengan orang itu jam 9 seusainya bekerja, namun ia terlambat datang dan akhirnya kami baru bisa…"_

_"Sudahlah! Tidak usah mengarang-ngarang alasan! Kau benar-benar tidak berguna, Sai! Aku.. aku membencimu!" teriak Ino tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Sai untuk menjelaskan. Ino pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya setelah melimpahkan semua kekesalannya dan kemudian membanting pintu tepat di hadapan Sai. Sai hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, kebingungan dengan tingkah istrinya yang mendadak meluap-luap, emosi tanpa sebab yang jelas. _

_Memang, Sai pernah membaca di suatu buku bahwa ada kalanya wanita menjadi emosi tanpa sebab yang jelas. Apa itu yang tengah dialami Ino sekarang?_

_Sai menghela napas. Ia memilih untuk mengalah saat itu. Toh nantinya Ino akan tahu bahwa ia tidak berbohong setelah lukisannya benar-benar terjual keesokan harinya, sesuai janji sang pembeli saat mereka bertransaksi tadi. Dan saat itu juga, Sai akan membelikan Ino sepasang anting yang pernah ditaksir wanita itu._

_Demikianlah sumpah Sai malam itu._

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_Keesokan paginya, sekitar pukul 8, Ino terbangun dengan perasaan tidak enak menderanya. Perutnya terasa mual. Tapi sebelum ia beranjak ke kamar mandinya, ia melirik sekilas ke ranjangnya. Sai tidak ada di sana. Sesaat, benak Ino mulai memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi malam sebelumnya –dimana ia marah-marah pada Sai tanpa alasan yang jelas. _

_Wanita itu pun mengerutkan dahinya , berusaha mencari tahu mengapa ia bisa seemosional itu kemarin. Tapi ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk lama-lama berpikir karena tahu-tahu saja, rasa mual itu semakin menjadi-jadi, mendesaknya untuk memuntahkan apa pun itu ke wastafel yang ada di dalam kamar mandinya. Anehnya, hanya mual saja yang ia rasakan, tidak ada sedikit pun yang bisa keluarkan dari kerongkongannya. _

_Ino menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Pucat. Ia terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Ia pun kembali merasa mual dan mencoba memuntahkan kembali sesuatu yang bisa ia muntahkan, untuk membuatnya merasa lebih lega. Tapi semua usahanya sia-sia. _

_Merasa dirinya semakin lemah, Ino pun memutuskan untuk meminta izin dari rumah sakit untuk tidak bekerja hari itu. Ia merasa butuh satu hari istirahat agar tubuhnya dapat kembali merasa segar. Setelah izin didapatkan, Ino pun segera menaiki kasurnya kembali dan membaringkan tubuhnya agar ia dapat merasa lebih baik. Tapi mendadak, ia teringat akan sesuatu._

_"Sebentar," gumamnya perlahan, "kapan terakhir kalinya aku datang bulan?"_

_Setelah merenung sesaat, mata aquamarine itu pun membulat. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa tubuhnya sedang merasa lemah, Ino pun berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan membuka sebuah rak gantung yang ada di sebelah wastafelnya dan mengambil sebuah test-pack –alat tes kehamilan sederhana._

_Betapa terkejutnya Ino saat ia mendapati bahwa terdapat dua garis merah dari test-pack yang berbentuk strip tersebut. Itu artinya, Ino benar-benar akan menjadi seorang ibu! _

_Perasaan gembira mendadak terasa memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dengan senyum lebar dan wajah yang berseri, Ino segera beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi dan kemudian mencari telepon genggamnya. Begitu ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, tanpa ragu, ia pun langsung mencari kontak yang ia kenal dan menghubunginya saat itu juga._

_Tapi bukannya tersambung ke orang yang dituju, Ino malah mendengar dering telepon yang seharusnya berada bersama orang yang tengah dihubunginya. Sambil mengerutkan alisnya, Ino berjalan keluar kamarnya dan mendapati telepon genggam suaminya ada di atas meja makan. _

_"Ah! Dia pergi tanpa membawa handphone-nya!" gerutu Ino sambil mematikan sambungan yang sia-sia tersebut. Saat itulah, Ino melihat secarik kertas di atas meja._

_**Kalau bisa, pulanglah lebih cepat hari ini. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Mr. Handsome  
><strong>_

_Ino tertawa geli membaca secarik surat itu. Sai tidak tahu kalau dia tidak ke rumah sakit hari ini. Suaminya itu pasti akan terkejut saat mendapati Ino sudah ada di rumah begitu ia pulang nanti. Tapi yang jelas, ada sesuatu yang tengah dipersiapkan Sai. Dan Ino, ia sudah tidak sabar menantikan kejutan yang ingin diperlihatkan Sai padanya._

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_Siang berganti sore dan sore berganti malam, tapi Ino belum juga mendapati sosok suaminya ada di rumah barang sedetik pun. Ino tidak bisa menghubungi pria itu karena pria itu tidak membawa handphone-nya, sementara pria itu sendiri juga tidak berinisiatif menghubungi Ino. Senyum yang semula terkembang indah di tengah penantian kini mulai memudar, digantikan suatu kekhawatiran yang begitu kuat intensitasnya. Wajarkah kalau Ino cemas? Wajarkah bila Ino mulai resah dan gelisah?_

_Wanita itu pun terduduk di kursi ruang makannya. Memandangi jam berulang kali. Setelah itu, ia akan mendesah. _

_"Sai ke mana dulu sih?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengelilingi rumah sambil menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya. Sesaat, ia berhenti dan kembali mengerling ke arah jam. Tentu saja, jam itu belum menunjukkan banyak perubahan dari terakhir kali Ino melihatnya._

_"Sudah pukul 7," gerutu Ino lagi. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pikiran tidak enak mulai melandanya. "Mungkinkah Sai marah karena aku marah-marah padanya kemarin malam? Aduh, gimana nih?"_

_Sekarang, kepanikan pun menambah perasaan tidak enak dalam diri Ino. Saat ia tengah mengitari rumahnya sekali lagi, dengan perasaan tidak keruan, mendadak Ino pun mendengar bel dari depan pintu rumahnya. Mata aquamarine-nya terbelalak. Segera saja, Ino berlari ke arah pintu depan._

_Sambil membuka pintunya lebar, Ino pun langsung berteriak, "Sai?"_

_"Ah? Oh, selamat malam, Nyonya…"_

_"Eh? Ya?" ujar Ino yang langsung gelagapan karena yang terlihat di depan rumahnya bukanlah pria yang ditunggunya. Ino tidak kenal orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sampai orang itu menunjukkan identitasnya melalui tanda pengenal yang ia letakkan di semacam buku agenda. Agen polisi. "A-ada apa ya?" tanya Ino gugup, perasaan tidak enak semakin menusuk dadanya. Ino hanya bisa meletakkan sebelah tangannya untuk meremas bagian yang terasa sakit tersebut. _

_Polisi itu kemudian meminta salah seorang bawahannya yang berseragam untuk menyerahkan suatu kotak berwarna gelap. Ino hanya bisa mengernyit saat kotak itu sampai di tangannya. Perlahan, dengan tangan bergetar, Ino pun membuka isi kotak tersebut._

_Sepasang anting. Anting yang cukup ia kenal. Tidak salah, Ino pernah merengek pada Sai untuk dibelikan anting semacam ini._

_"I-ini?" ujar Ino sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum yang tampak canggung. "Di mana orang yang telah membelinya? Sai yang membelinya kan? Di mana ia sekarang?" cecar Ino dengan cepat._

_Agen polisi yang tidak berseragam itu mendadak menarik topinya dan sedikit menunduk. _

_"Sayang sekali."_

_Ia pun kemudian menceritakan detail kejadian yang menimpa suami Ino -Sai. Ia juga menyebutkan tempat dan waktu kejadian perkara pada Ino dengan jelas. Ditambahkannya, berdasarkan keterangan saksi mata yang terakhir melihat, Sai tampak terburu-buru menyebrang jalan dengan wajah yang tampak... bahagia. Dan sebelum meregang nyawa, pria itu hanya bisa menyebutkan nama Ino sebagai ucapan terakhirnya. _

_Nama Ino... _

_Nama istri yang sangat dicintainya. _

_Mendengar itu, dada Ino serasa kembali ditusuk ribuan jarum. Matanya terbelalak dengan lebar. Kakinya terasa lemas hingga akhirnya Ino pun terjatuh, terduduk di hadapan orang-orang tersebut. Ia kembali melihat ke arah anting-anting yang ada di tangannya._

_"Tidak…" lirih Ino dengan air mata yang mulai mengambang di pelupuk matanya._

_"Maaf, Nyonya…"_

_"TIDAAAAKKKK!"_

_Dan air mata pun semakin deras membanjiri kedua belah pipinya._

**~END of FLASHBACK~**

.

Kaki jenjang itu kembali melangkah. Berjalan ke satu arah yang pasti. Detik demi detik dilaluinya dalam keheningan yang sudah biasa ia rasakan semenjak ia kehilangan kekasihnya yang paling ia kasihi. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian itu. Tapi… itu semua hanya kebohongan semata.

Ia tidak pernah terbiasa.

Ia selalu mengingatnya.

Ia tidak akan bisa melupakannya.

Setiap detik yang ada, akan dia gunakan untuk mengenang saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Setiap menit yang berlalu, akan dia gunakan untuk menyesali keegoisan yang menuntun mereka pada pertengkaran. Setiap jam yang berganti, akan dia gunakan untuk meneteskan air mata yang seolah tidak akan pernah habis.

Tidak pernah bisa.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya.

Walau waktu terus bergulir, tapi ia tetap tidak akan pernah bisa meminta maaf atas kata-katanya di malam itu. Pertengkaran sepihak yang tidak sempat terselesaikan itu pun membuat hatinya terus diganjal perasaan bersalah yang tidak berkesudahan.

Dan sekarang di sinilah ia –lagi-lagi– berada.

Di depan nisan pria itu.

Kekasihnya –suaminya.

Diletakkannya bunga-bunga yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di depan nisan itu. Ia pun berjongkok dan kemudian mengulurkan jemarinya yang lentik untuk menelusuri nisan batu itu.

Seperti bahasa bunga biru itu –Forget-me-not-, dia adalah cinta sejati yang terkubur dalam kenangan. _True love and memory_.

Dan seperti bahasa bunga merah muda itu –Pink Carnation-, dia tidak akan pernah terlupakan. _I'll never forget you._

"Sai…" ucapnya perlahan. "Apa kabar?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Wanita itu pun tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya meskipun tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa berkata kalau aku baik-baik saja, Sai." Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Hening sejenak. Angin mengambil perannya untuk membelai kepala wanita itu. Ia pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambutnya sedikit.

"Semenjak kepergianmu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasa bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, ini tidak adil bagi anak kita. Aku tahu, aku seharusnya lebih sering tersenyum dan menjalani hari-hari yang normal seperti dahulu. Tapi aku… tidak bisa. Belum bisa…"

Setetes air mata itu mendadak menunjukkan jejaknya.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku… Sai…"

Air mata itu semakin deras membuncah. Wanita itu pun merengkuhkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk nisan yang bergeming di hadapannya.

"Aku bohong waktu mengatakan aku membencimu. Aku bohong waktu mengatakan kau tidak berguna! Maafkan aku! Sai… kembalilah! Kembalilah demi aku, demi anak kita! Ia pasti akan membutuhkan sosokmu! Aku juga… aku juga membutuhkanmu! SAIII!"

Selama beberapa saat, wanita itu hanya bisa menyerukan semua penyesalannya. Entah apa suaranya sampai pada pria itu atau tidak, tapi saat itu, hanya suara sang wanita yang bergema sebelum akhirnya suara itu pun tertelan oleh air matanya sendiri.

Detik demi detik berlalu, hanya isak tangis yang terdengar di sekitar pemakaman tersebut. Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya, rasa sakit di dadanya terus menusuk selama air mata itu mengalir. Terus dan terus.

Hingga tiba saatnya, air mata itu pun mengering.

Wanita itu akhirnya menarik dirinya dari nisan yang sudah bersedia menemani dan mendengarkan semua curahan hatinya. Perlahan, digerakkannya tangannya ke arah matanya, menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa. Sakit di dadanya memang sudah berkurang, tapi wanita itu tahu, sakit seperti ini masih akan sering ia alami. Inilah yang dinamakan penyesalan. Dan wanita itu tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain menerima rasa sakit itu. Berharap dengan itu, permintaan maafnya dapat sedikit tersampaikan pada kekasihnya yang ada di alam sana. jauh darinya.

"Sai..."

Wanita itu pun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Diaturnya kembali napasnya yang sempat terasa tidak beraturan. Matanya masih terasa buram akibat air mata. Tapi akhirnya wanita itu pun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. Meskipun kesedihan itu masih ada –dan mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat- tapi sedikitnya ia merasa lega.

Selalu seperti itu. Bulan-bulan sebelumnya pun selalu sama seperti itu. Dan ke depannya, mungkin ia akan mengulangi pola yang sama. Entah sampai kapan.

Setelah itu, wanita itu pun mengelus nisan suaminya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berdiri. Matanya sendiri masih terpaku pada batu nisan yang kini dihiasi oleh warna biru dan merah muda dari bunga yang dibawanya, selama beberapa saat.

Begitu dirasakannya ia dapat berbicara dengan lebih jelas, tanpa gangguan suara sebagai akibat dari tangisannya, wanita itu pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Sai… aku.. pulang dulu," bisiknya perlahan. "Aku... akan datang lagi nanti…"

Setelah itu, sang wanita pun bergerak menjauh dari makam suaminya. Belum ada lima langkah, lagi-lagi wanita itu terhenti. Dengan gerakan yang lambat, wanita itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah nisan.

Dengan lirih, ia pun berkata, "_Wasurenai yo_… Sai …"

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia kembali berhadapan dengan nisan itu seutuhnya. Sekejab, ia kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Sampai kapanpun, walau harus melewati waktu selama apapun, aku tetap tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Aku janji." Jeda sejenak. "Karena itu, kumohon, kumohon tunggulah aku… sampai saatnya aku ke tempatmu nanti…"

Perlahan, wanita itu pun membuka matanya.

"_Aishiteru_."

Sebuah senyum terpaksa berhasil ia sunggingkan dengan susah payah. Setelah itu, wanita itu pun berbalik dan benar-benar menjauh dari makam, tanpa menengok sekali pun lagi ke arah belakang.

Ya, ia menengok pun, ia tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

Ia menengok pun, ia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

Suara lirih dan samar-samar…

_Wasurenai yo… Matteru yo…_

_Ino…_

_Aishiteru_

*****OWARI*****

* * *

><p>GYAAAA! Akhirnya jadi juga deh fic Saino ini. Udah berasa kah angst-nya? Atau belum yak? Yah, saya juga lagi belajar buat bikin genre yang beda-beda, jadi maafkan kalau masih ada kekurangan di fic ini. Ehehehe…<p>

Yah, akhir kata, saya mohon review dari reader-tachi-san, supaya saya bisa tahu apa saja kekurangan dari fic ini untuk perbaikan ke depannya.

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


End file.
